


一线春光

by Siberia_W



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberia_W/pseuds/Siberia_W





	一线春光

Thor朦朦胧胧从梦中转醒时正是半夜两点，窗帘紧闭，房间里没有一丝光，他有一会儿没意识到自己已经睁开眼睛。刚才还色彩鲜明的梦境没两秒就渐渐在脑海里氤氲流失，只留下一种强烈的、熟悉的悸动，近乎恐惧，让他的呼吸和心跳久久不能安宁。不自觉眨眼的动作让他意识清醒了几分，他懊悔不已，梦境已经全不可回忆了。他不该醒得这么快，他知道那是Loki。

年轻，天真，纯洁，柔软的Loki。

他并没有遗失丝毫有关Loki的记忆，他怎么会忘记呢？它们像是打碎的宝石，碎片密密麻麻陷在他的心里，轻轻拨动一下，都牵动心口撕裂般的疼痛。

离天亮还有三个小时，Thor躺在床上一动不动。他心里有事，石头一样沉甸甸地压着，白天在人前他装作毫不在意的样子，但他没必要骗自己，这两天他为了这件事神思恍惚，寝食难安。旁人察觉到他情绪有些不稳定，也只会当他这个准新郎为婚礼紧张。他们绝不会想到，但占据他全幅心神的不是婚礼，也不是新娘，而是一张薄薄的请柬，他寄给Loki的婚礼请柬。

时钟指针滴答，Thor在黑暗中闭上眼睛，希望继续做梦。梦里有一个亲吻，一个拥抱，一段附耳的低声絮语，一个新鲜的、致死的伤口……

Thor十五岁的时候意识到他爱上Loki。那天他推门走进Loki的房间，对方正坐在明亮的飘窗前，低着头专心致志在脚趾上涂指彩。他穿着棉麻面料的居家服，手腕和脚踝都细伶伶露出一截，整个人又白又瘦小，纤弱得像风中的一颗草絮。Loki比他小半岁，当年还是个小孩子，但就是那白皙的手腕和小腿，让他整夜地睡不着觉，脑子里生出许多不可与人言说的妄诞场景。

他第一次遗精那晚，梦见自己抓着Loki的脚踝亲吻，伸出舌头从突出的踝骨舔到圆润的膝盖。那种他从未体验过的欢愉让他全身颤栗，他觉得自己真是罪该万死，竟然饥渴到想在自己兄弟身上寻快活。

他那个年纪，欲望来得直白而强烈，出于一种卑劣的怯懦，他借着和姑娘鬼混消耗过剩的精力，半是排解，半是试探。女孩柔软香甜的身体的确让他流连忘返。他初尝情欲滋味，是只懵懵懂懂又不知饕足的小兽，嘴巴品尝过颜色各异的香唇，手掌抚摸过不同肌理的肉体。

他像个被宠坏的孩子，拆开一颗又一颗芳香的糖果，放在嘴里嚼成汁水，囫囵咽下，直到腻了甜的滋味。他带着一种险而余生的得意与庆幸想，陌生的刺激熟悉后，不过也就是这样的东西了。

有一天他跟新交的小女友吻别，和对方唇舌相交直到那具身体软得扶都扶不住，然后打开通往花园的后门回家。他若有所感，一抬头，看见Loki双臂支在阳台的扶手上看风景。大概听见开门的声音，他一双眼睛波澜不惊地扫过来。

这个简单的对视让Thor的脑子嗡地一片空白，不知道为什么，他愣在原地不敢动一下，好像Loki的眼神是架在他脖子上的刀一样。短短几秒后，Loki率先移开了视线，他走回角落的躺椅边坐下，拿出一本杂志遮住了自己的脸。

盛夏的阳光即使近晚也不温柔，斜斜地刺进阳台照在他白色的衬衫上，亮得像要烧起来。Thor盯着那片刺痛他眼睛的单薄的白色，半晌哑声道，“你晒不晒？”他一句话几乎没说完，Loki腾地站起来朝屋里走。Thor失魂落魄地站在原地，额角的汗水滑到眼角，留下点刺痛。

晚上的饭桌上，Thor小心翼翼地用余光觑着Loki。Loki开始还冷着一张脸不理他，但被那视线黏着，渐渐就有些受不住了。趁着父母没注意，他冲Thor飞了个眼神，带着点嗔怒和莫名其妙，却让Thor一瞬间握不住手上的刀叉。

Thor又慌又急地转而盯着面前的食物，一颗心在胸腔里蹦得却像只受惊的兔子。他心不在焉地往嘴里塞了什么东西，猛一嚼又苦又酸，差点吐出来。怕引起父母注意，他苦着脸咽下那颗盐渍橄榄，耳边好像传来Loki幸灾乐祸的轻笑。嘴巴里的酸味慢慢转淡，Thor惊奇地在齿列之间品出些回甘，这一点点似有若无的甜味浸得他的牙根都软了。

Thor后来经常想，Loki就像一颗酸果子，硬要塞进嘴里又难嚼又酸苦，非得一丝不剩咽进肚里去才能尝到一点点甜，就这么一点点甜，让他止不住惦念。

LOKI，瘦削白皙的，精致易碎的Loki。Thor现在回想起他趴在自己怀里沉睡的样子，还总是恍恍惚惚不敢确定那究竟是不是他的臆想。他真的曾经拥有过他吗？他的精神那么敏感纤细，头脑那么聪敏锋锐，他怎么能栖息在这么粗鲁莽撞的自己怀里，像雏鸟垂下柔软的颈项，不是示弱，而是依赖？

像做梦一样。

他们第一次亲热好像是喝醉了，父母出差不在家，给两个十六岁的孩子留下充分放纵的空间。他们喝的是浓烈芳醇的纯麦威士忌，从父亲的酒柜里偷来的。Thor十三岁就开始饮酒，相比之下，从未接触过酒精的Loki却表现得出乎意料的老道。他加极少的冰块，啜饮的节奏很慢，像是在慢慢探索自己的酒量。

Thor一开始还在胡乱地侃天侃地，不知不觉就噤了声，光顾着看Loki扬起手腕喝酒，看他趴在桌子上，垂着眼睫注视着水汽氤氲的酒杯，一时间什么都忘了。杯沿滑落的水珠浸润了他的手，冰块融化在杯壁碰撞。Loki迟缓地眨动眼睛，仿佛从梦中惊醒，这时候Thor才意识到他醉了。不用他提醒，Loki就放下酒杯，懒懒地窝到沙发一角，像只柔顺的小猫。他喝醉的样子和平常没什么不同，只是话更少些，没了那种防备骄矜的姿态，显得很乖。

Thor知道如果自己跟他一样懂得分寸，这时候就该停下，应该收拾好酒杯远离Loki。但他没有，他总是他们之中更易犯错的那个。贴近那具散发着淡淡酒气的身躯时，他模糊地想，这也是一个微不足道的错误，尚且在他可以承受的范围内。

他做好准备迎接Loki的巴掌（没人敢这么欺负Loki，他应该不懂得立刻给出更剧烈的反击），不知道是不是潜意识里还是害怕，他俯身下去，却没有准确地把嘴唇安落在目标处。炙热渴欲的气息停在一片柔软光滑的肌肤上，唇上的触感让他一瞬间又恢复了灵智，他呼哧呼哧地喘着气，被汹涌的欲望和负罪感同时击中，又矛盾又渴望，不知该如何是好。

胸腔里纠结燃烧的情欲炙烤得他快要爆炸，Loki的手忽然抓住他的胳膊，像一道鞭子甩到他身上，惊得他整个人都要跳起来。那只细瘦的手石头一样牢固，容不得他挣脱，Thor活了这么多年第一次体会到那种惊慌和害怕。他亲在他的下颌，那么赤裸的索求，他太无耻了，Loki会怎么看他？

Loki的行动又一次超出了他的意料。他亲吻了他，凶狠地压下Thor的脑袋，让两个人几乎肉贴肉地缠在一起，然后偏过头咬Thor的嘴唇。他好像比Thor更加急欲，没一会儿又把舌头往他哥哥嘴里伸。他好像变成一个Thor从不认识的人，一个和Thor一样难以满足，渴求着一副肉体、一点抚慰的苦闷的人。Thor被他那种下流的亲吻吓到了，没一会儿他又反应过来自己全身上下汗毛竖立宛如过电的感觉其实是兴奋。

身体先于意识给出了回应，他爬上沙发，沉沉地压在Loki身上，放荡地乱拱，双手抱住那具削瘦的身躯在那片后背揉弄。他的脑子是混乱的，动作也是混乱的，他忘却了跟女孩子寻欢学得的技巧，章法全无地揉捏舔弄身下的这幅躯体，Loki受不了地轻轻哼一声，他就感觉自己全身被火燎了一把。越是烧，越想再听一声那种软腻的呻吟，这个时刻，比起爱惜Loki，他更想把他揉碎了，融成一捧水饮尽。

混乱的纠缠和摩擦结束后，Thor躺在一团乱的衣服上喘气。他本来只想犯些无伤大雅的差错，像个普通的青春期少年一样叛逆一回，却不想留下这么一个不好收拾的难堪局面。乱伦这个念头像击重锤辗过他胸口。他迟缓地动了动手臂，Loki凌乱的头发划过他手臂内侧，带动丝丝缕缕的痒。他侧头过去，莫名问出一句“你是跟谁学的，这些……这些东西？”

Loki有点惊讶地看着他，过一会儿又露出一个笑，是那种让Thor咬牙切齿的笑。他翻上他汗湿的胸口，在他嘴角响亮地亲了一口，念诗一样地说：“我的傻哥哥。”Thor于是什么都不说了，伸长手臂把他抱在怀里。

他们的父母几乎离家一整个夏天。那个夏天里，他们抓住每一个时刻痴缠，像要在最短的时间里将自己此生的激情都燃烧殆尽。青涩的身体承受着那种疯狂和放浪，赋予他们几近死亡的快感。他们什么都顾不上了，整个世界凝缩于对方滚热的嘴唇、淋漓的肉体还有露骨的情话，甜蜜的感觉从疲乏而畅快的筋骨里丝一样流出来，黏稠地将他们融在一起。他们忽视道德和廉耻，一点都不犹豫地跨越最后的屏障，将童贞献给对方。初夜那晚，他们颈首相交，水乳交融，忘情地叫对方的名字，也称呼对方为兄长和弟弟，不觉得有丝毫不妥。

这世界上没有一对与他们相似的兄弟，也没有一对和他们一样的情人。他们的关系是背德的、错乱的、堕落的，他们心知肚明，但越是有罪越是诱惑。他们拥抱着彼此在深渊滑落，丧失了全部求生挣扎的欲望，只想着将一秒延长至一生，哪怕下一个眨眼时间就到了尽头，他们的人生已经由彼此塑造完整。

他们那种过分亲密、毫不避嫌的相处情态简直处处露出引人遐思的线索，被父母发现是必然的事。Frigga当即承受不住事实，崩溃昏厥。Odin震怒之下要对Thor动手，一个巴掌毫不留情地甩出来，半路却被Loki挡住，当时就让他的小儿子鼻子和嘴巴不停地淌血。

Odin看着那张文弱清秀的脸，看着那双直视着自己，装满了负罪和痛苦的眼睛，满腔的愤怒都化作了无力。他养了Loki十六年，没碰过他一根头发。他颓然坐在椅子上，卸去了令人生畏的名声和气势，那一刻是个苍老而疲惫的，被儿子深深伤害了的父亲。

Thor在父亲沉重的目光注视下给Loki处理伤口，他用自己的身体将两人隔开，将后背留给父亲，手臂半张着支撑着弟弟。Loki的手抓着他的胳膊，抖得像只受惊的雏鸟，他不是害怕，而是太伤心太委屈了。他平时一点小伤小痛都要嚷上好半天，但难过到这种地步，反而咬紧嘴唇一声不吭。

Thor给他上完药，把他的手抓进自己手心紧紧握住，就着半跪的姿势微微仰头看他，嘴唇开合，无声地说了几个字。Loki眼泪瞬间滚落下来，带着一点温度打在Thor脸上。Thor温柔地笑了一下，眼睛却像是也要流出泪来。他的手掌贴上Loki侧脸，还没给他擦两下，就被Odin叫了名字带进书房。

Loki一个人被留在原地，将被Thor用力握了两下的拳头抵在唇边，想到他刚才跟自己说“只有你，一生都只有你”，不知道为什么隐隐有些绝望。

Thor在Odin的书房里呆了两天两夜，之后在Frigga的房间找到Loki。妆发凌乱的母亲抓着Loki的手哭，气力已经耗尽，用低哑微弱的声音说“妈妈不明白”。Thor的心被慈爱的母亲深深刺痛了。他张了张口，发出一个极难听又意义不明的声音，房间里的母子俩突然被惊扰地望向他，他才发觉他们并没有看见他。

他清了清嗓子，并没有成功驱逐喉咙里怪异的压迫感，他只能用那副奇怪的音调开口，“抱抱他吧，Mother，Loki要走了。”

Frigga像被闪电击中一样，她甚至还在怔愣着，美丽的眼睛已经聚集起一层水雾。她在床上挣动了一下，像是准备爬起来走去哪里。

“不，”她又睁着眼睛摇摇头，眼泪在她脸上滑落，“他不可以……我的Loki……”她突然爆发了，他们都想不到她会和那种近乎歇斯底里的痛哭扯上任何关系。他们的母亲，永远那么优雅端庄，从容大方，他们崇拜她爱她，现在却让痛苦如此残酷地摧折她。Loki被母亲紧紧搂在怀里，感觉母亲绝望的泪水流进了自己心里，在那里腐蚀出一个鲜血淋漓的洞口。

他以为自己已经麻木了，直到他听见Thor的啜泣。那个陌生的声音落在他耳朵里，沉闷不可忽视，他艰难地在母亲怀里扭过身子，竟然真的看到Thor在哭。Thor跪在地上，高大的身躯宛如被击碎的石灰雕像，他的哭声像雷鸣，眼泪像大雨，从他身体里挤出来，却慢慢压垮他自己每一寸筋骨。这个场景印入视网膜的一瞬间，Loki仿佛被迎面重击，心神剧痛，肺腔好像被揉进水里，难受得他要吐出一口血来。他哥哥被打败了，他认输了，他要放手了。

不如让他死了！

Loki发疯一样推开母亲，受伤的野兽一样跌跌撞撞地扑到Thor面前抓住他的肩膀，手指深深掐进一片皮肉。“你哭什么！”他咬着牙，表情狠戾而扭曲，“你不准哭，不准……”他话没说完已经哽咽，眼泪冲刷着他的脸，那副凶神恶煞的表情慢慢碎裂，露出里面的害怕和无助。他咬着嘴唇，一张脸纸一样白，“你知道我不是你的亲弟弟，就不要我了么？”

Thor猛地把他拉进自己怀里，双手按着不让他动弹。他的力气很大，几乎要将Loki闷死，没一会儿那副厚实的肩膀剧烈抖动起来。他恨声说：“你说这样的话，简直是要杀了我。”

那副嗓子听上去像被砂纸磨过，还带着浓浓的血腥气。Loki心口一痛，捏在他肩膀的手就失了力气落下来。他抬起乱糟糟的脸，凄惨地笑一下，“你记住说过的话。”Thor抓着他的手，垂下头亲吻在那掌心，又像个受不住疼的孩子，用自己的颧骨蹭了蹭，一个字一个字地说：“不会忘，死也不会忘。”

Loki用手托起他的头，Thor再也受不了，握着他的后颈凑上去亲他的嘴唇。一阵虚浮而愤怒的脚步声旋风一样逼近，一股大力扯着Thor让他站起来，他还没反应过来，脸上就挨了火辣辣一个巴掌。Thor惊愕地望着气喘吁吁的母亲，她无声而严厉的眼神让他反应过来自己的无礼。

越过母亲娇小的肩膀，他看见Loki瘦弱的侧影，嘴唇上沾着一点血迹。

偏偏还在这种时候，把他咬伤了。

他顾不上跟母亲道歉，眼神不住往Loki身上瞟，直到Loki微微转过身子，冲他轻轻摇头。Thor不听他的，不要脸地上前一步，伸手要够他的手。Loki继续摇头，往后退了一步。母亲一言不发，脸色越来越阴沉。Thor只当看不见，执拗地望着他。Loki喉咙里又滚出抽噎声，但仍是后退。

Frigga终究心软了，哀沉沉地看了Thor一眼，走出了房间。

这一眼比巴掌还痛。Thor闭了闭眼，走到Loki身边，轻轻拉住他的手，不知道还能说什么，就只好说：“我爱你。”Loki低垂的睫毛抖动了两下。没有话了，Thor就俯下身子重又吻住他嘴唇。那是一个简单干净的吻，纯洁又炽烈，是他们的最后一个吻。

Loki被送到英国他的亲生父亲身边，从此再没出现在Thor面前。他们都早就察觉到他的身世，也都各自暗地里找到些蛛丝马迹。但在Odin将两方父母的协商文件甩到Thor脸上之前，他没想到他们会这么快分开。

也许Loki是知道的，所以和Thor在一起时，他以那种过分纵容的态度和他胡闹。他的性格里毕竟没有任人主宰的一面，也许他过去每一天都在做准备，只是最后还是舍不得。  
时钟指针慢吞吞地转动，又一分钟过去。

下午两点，Thor的手机响起来。电话接通后没有人说话，另一边传来柔弱的呼吸声，Thor耐心地等着。那头的人绷不住了，女子的呼吸渐渐变得急促破碎，怕让她更难堪，Thor禁不住放轻了自己的吐息。

“你没有来。”女子终于开口，Thor奇异地发觉自己能想象到她纤细的手指紧紧抓住裙摆的样子，却不能想到她此刻的表情。他又看了一眼时钟，“我很抱歉，我以为这是我们说好的。”

她模糊地笑了一下，“我不甘心，直到最后一秒我还期待你会出现。”Thor抿着嘴不说话，他的沉默不可动摇，也不可叫人理解。她就是被他这种神秘的沉郁给吸引，像一个野心勃勃的探险者，想要摸透一座被攻克者抛弃的，残破的遗迹。“现在我明白了，我永远等不到你。”

Thor皱了皱眉，时钟的分针在沉默中又往前推进一格。他忽然觉得没意思，烦躁透了。他不想理会她，不想收拾那个新郎缺席的婚礼，也不想再像个紧张的精神病人一样盯着时钟。他沉浸在自己的思绪里，没听清他名义上的未婚妻又说了些什么，等他回过神来，通话已经结束了。

Thor坐在床沿上，盯着已经黑屏的手机。他原本将她当朋友看待，她知道这场婚礼只是他布下的障眼法还表示理解时，他是真心实意地感激她。但现在他忽然有点恨她，为她说的那些话，每一句都戳到了他心坎里。

他有很多机会见到Loki，英国不是什么遥不可及的地方，Loki的亲族在英国声名显赫，他们的行迹也并不难寻。但事实就是十六岁过后，他再没见过Loki。

父母还在身边的时候他尚且有所收敛，实在想他想得不行了就把自己灌醉，后来他把酒量练上来了，渐渐发现越来越难梦见他。他十九岁的时候偷偷去过伦敦，身上没带够钱，下了飞机后一身空空游荡在异乡的街道，不知道该去哪里，只是想着Loki就呆在这块土地的某个角落，就想着再在这停留一刻。他在那里呆了一个月，最后Odin派来的人在一个小酒馆黑黢黢的后巷发现他们的大少爷在帮人收拾垃圾洗盘子。

后来父亲老了，把手上的财富和权势都交给了他，他每年都去英国，每年都一无所获。再后来母亲病逝了，将母亲的棺椁抬进教堂时，他恍惚地想Loki应该在他身边的。再就是现在，他不与人谈情说爱，也没有结婚生子的打算，还忘不掉他十六岁的诺言。

Thor觉得自己要被这种漫长无望的等待和寻觅逼疯了，他记得Loki曾经说过，如果他敢反悔就杀了他。他说这话的时候赤裸地骑在他身上，将手掌摁在他心口，表情靡艳又阴狠。

Thor当时就知道，他说的是真的。Loki很会说谎，但他言出必行，凡是他保证过的，费尽心机不择手段也会达成。Thor将婚讯张扬开的时候，抱着最后一丝希望想他会出现。结果什么都没有。

Thor甚至错乱地想，他是不是根本没有把请柬和消息散播到英国，或者Loki根本已经不在英国，不在这个世界上任何一处？这个念头在他脑子里闪了一下，就让他觉得浑身上下被刀子滚了一般，他不敢再想。

脑子里正一团乱，窗外传来一声闷响，大概邻居小孩又拿皮球砸他的车库闸门。Thor没心思计较这些，他起身想去另一边不受打扰的房间，却忽然听见一个陌生男人的声音。他整个人僵住了。

那个声音还在低低地说话。他听不清到底在说什么，血液涌上他的大脑，他听见自己越来越亢奋的心跳。他迈开腿，飞一样冲到门口将大门暴力地扯开。

他不敢相信自己的眼睛。

Loki站在一棵树下，闻声抬起头来看他。

他长高了很多，已经是一个漂亮的男人，轮廓没怎么变，还是和小时候一样消瘦。他眨了眨眼睛，Thor不由自主地向他走去。

他穿着昂贵的衣服，非常正式，留到肩膀的头发也打理得一丝不苟。皮肤很苍白，像是不经常见光，Thor走近了能看见他的鼻尖和颧骨透着浅薄的红。他眼下带着青黑，眼里都是红血丝，嘴唇没有血色而且干得起皮。

他看上去不好，像是生病了，而且病了很久。

Thor在离他不到一尺的地方站定，将他整个人都笼罩在自己的阴影里，感到他惊人的单薄和脆弱刺痛了自己。Loki却笑起来，伸出一只手扯着他的衣角，“我在这里站了八个小时，想着如果你真的要去结婚，我就把刀子捅进你胸口。”

Thor也笑了，像听到一个小孩子任性又胡闹的玩笑话。他想让Loki高兴，于是老实交代，“你知道我是骗他们的。”Loki点点头，睫毛低垂着在下眼睑打出一片狭小的阴影。Thor的心被扯了一下。他身上许多细节还保留着那种精致细腻的特性，但褪去少年人那种无害的天真，动人得有些危险。

他突然开口，“你从哪里来的？”Loki盯着他的眼睛注视了一会儿，提了下嘴角，“从法国。我的情绪很差，他们照顾不了我，就送我去读书……”他顿了一下，继续说，“去看病。”

他的话险些让Thor站立不住，他急切地揽住他的肩膀，把脸紧贴着他的脖子，连想象他经受过的痛苦都觉得无法忍受。Loki的身体抖了一下，颤巍巍把手放在他后背上。

Thor的手臂收得越来越紧，“我是个傻子。我一直在找你，每天都在想你，可怎么也找不到……”一股浓烈的不甘和悲痛涌上他的喉咙，让他再发不出一丝声音，只能闭紧嘴巴慢慢消化胸口快要爆炸的汹涌情绪。

他的眼泪很烫，Loki感到身体某处坚硬锋利的部分像一片被接在手心的雪花，无声无息地融化蒸发了。他的手用尽了力气攀住Thor的肩膀，声音变得虚软，零零碎碎地飘进Thor耳朵里，“我很难受……你抱着我，哥哥，别松手。”

听见这个久违的称呼，Thor觉得自己像一个在冰冷海水里熬过漫漫长夜的遇难者，终于看见一缕苍白的阳光。他把Loki的身体往自己身上按，像要拯救他，又像要压碎他。他顺着Loki的胳膊找到那只紧握的拳头，硬得像块石头一样。

他一根根掰开那五根手指，让自己的手指滑过那片僵硬平滑的手心，然后嵌入指缝，“我一直很后悔。”Loki抬头看他，眼眶红红的，睫毛上还挂着泪珠，嘴角动了一下，露出一个不易察觉的微笑，“我知道。”

他身上其实没带刀子，说的话都是虚张声势，但这眼神却叫Thor挨了一刀一样疼。Thor明白了，他其实是有些恨自己的。他不在意，他等了他这么久，这点问题已经无法触动他扭曲麻木的神经。

他轻轻地将自己的嘴唇压在他额头上，说：“我爱你。”Loki依旧是跟从前一样，不回应他，只是凑上来，给他一个吻，缠绵入骨。


End file.
